


3x3 (3-Sätze-Ficathon 2015)

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: 3-Sätze-Ficathon, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine drei Beiträge zum diesjährigen 3-Sätze Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beitrag 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich mach's mal Klara_Blum nach und poste auch nochmal hier meine Beiträge vom 3-Sätze-Ficathon!  
> War das erste Mal für mich und eine echte Herausforderung, so eingeschränkt etwas einigermaßen sinnvolles zu schreiben. Hat aber voll Spaß gemacht :-)
> 
> Die meisten werden die Beiträge vielleicht schon vom livejournal kennen, aber egal, hier eben nochmal :-)

  

**Tatort Münster - Thiel/Boerne (oder &) - Im Treppenhaus**

 

Boerne stand noch etwas unschlüssig im Wohnungsflur, blickte noch einmal prüfend an sich herunter, ob er so auch gehen könnte.

Gut, es waren nur ein paar Schritte über den Flur, und außerdem würde er seine Sachen sowieso nicht lange anbehalten.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus und bevor er die Tür hinter sich zumachen konnte, hallte ein "komm wieder ins Bett, Boerne, duschen kannste nachher auch bei mir!" durchs Treppenhaus.


	2. Beitrag 2

 

  **Tatort Münster - Thiel/Boerne (oder &) - Im Treppenhaus**

 

"Ich liebe dich!", sagte Boerne leise, aber seine Stimme hallte dennoch durchs Treppenhaus.

Thiel musste schlucken und in seinem Kopf begann alles durcheinanderzuwirbeln - noch nie zuvor hatte er diese drei magischen Worte aus dem Mund des anderen gehört.

Dann löste er sich aus seiner Starre und nahm die Stufen von der Haustür zu seiner Wohnung in Angriff, nur mühsam ein "Moin" an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbeipressend, als er der neuen Freundin seines Nachbarn auf der Treppe begegnete.


	3. Beitrag 3

 

  **Tatort Münster - Boerne/Thiel - keine Winterreifen**

 

"Sie brauchen Winterreifen für Ihr Fahrrad, Thiel, so geht das doch nicht, bei den Straßenverhältnissen!"

"Ich dachte eher, ich lass' mich ab jetzt von Ihnen chauffieren, bis der Schnee weg ist."

Boerne machte den Kofferraum, aus dem er eben im Begriff gewesen war, ein Geschenk für Thiel herauszuholen, unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu.


End file.
